forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tzakandi
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = | location = Underdark, Oryndoll | language = Psionic, Draconic, Common | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Any Underground | height = 7' | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Dark green | haircolor = None | feathers = | eyecolor = Yellow | distinctions = Tentacles, psionic, high morale, vicious | based = | first = Dragon magazine 255 }}Tzakandi were the result of illithid tadpoles being inserted into lizardfolk. They were prized among the mind flayers for their fearsome viciousness and increased intelligence. Description Tzakandi, even after ceremorphosis, resembled lizardfolk, standing 7 feet (2.1 meters) tall and with heads longer than those of their kin. They had more intelligence in their eyes and a deeper tone of green skin. Some had two long, writhing tentacles that emerged from the backs of their heads, while others more closely resembled illithids with four tentacles in place of their mouths. No two tzakandi looked exactly the same. Behavior The larvae chosen for implementation in lizardfolk tended to be more aggressive and less intelligent by illithid standards, and would otherwise be consumed by the elder brain. As soon as tzakandi were created, they attached themselves to the first illithid they saw, acting with fanatical loyalty and serving them without question. Tzakandi were always on edge, looking for the next fight their masters would send them to. Abilities Tzakandi were able to fire a glob of acid from their tentacles once a day with amazing accuracy. An unlucky hit meant that the target was struck blind for a short period of time. They also had access to the psionic disciplines of psychokinesis and psychometabolism. Some possessed the mind blast ability of their illithid masters, as well as the ability to extract brains with their mouth tentacles. Combat Even with their ferocity, tzakandi were highly disciplined and organized. At the start of a fight, tzakandi would activate their psionic defenses, and would effectively use their psionic attacks to weaken their opponents before charging into battle. In combat, tzakandi worked in pairs, where one would keep the opposing fighters busy while the other would go after the spellcasters and psionicists. Their approach in attacking was to first strike at their opponent with both of their claws and then lean in to bite them. This was different if they wielded a weapon. If they faced overwhelming odds, they employed hit-and-run tactics, where one tzakandi would fight while the other would run for cover and prepare to use psionics against the enemy. The only time they would stand their ground and fight to the death was when they were stationed as bodyguards. Society Tzakandi were highly valued by the illithids for their ferocity, yet were still treated as inferiors in their communities, a position they were perfectly content with. Although sometimes acting as slave laborers, they were normally used as personal guards, being housed next to their master's personal chambers. Despite their low status, they were provided with training halls full of live subjects to practice their combat skills on. History In Oryndoll, there were around 7,600 tzakandi but they were not known to exist outside of the city. They were made from the lizardfolk of Surkh by the Nourisher Creed but were mostly controlled by the Tamer Creed, forming the backbone of Oryndoll's martial forces. The Tamers placed the tzakandi into the Errant Thoughts, having them patrol the surrounding area of the city. Tzakandi were barracked all over the city in the Armories, working deep within Oryndoll and on its outskirts as guards. One landmark in particular they were ordered to guard was the Void Pool. Appendix References Connections Category:Mind flayers